<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Peace and Prosperity (Levi x Reader) by HoneyMilkFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339670">To Peace and Prosperity (Levi x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMilkFlower/pseuds/HoneyMilkFlower'>HoneyMilkFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Mystery, No Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Some Humor, Suspense, Thriller, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMilkFlower/pseuds/HoneyMilkFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe in which the reader and Levi Ackerman are royals. Your hand is forced into marriage so as to keep the united kingdoms at peace, but at what cost? The man you are married to is cruel and distant, however, after one night, everything changed. </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>This AU is purely based on a good friend of mine's English class short story. She has given me permission to loosely base this story off of hers, so we hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Peace and Prosperity (Levi x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'To Peace and Prosperity (Levi x Reader)'! I'm really enjoying this story so far, so I hope you like it! This chapter mainly sets up a lot of the story, so it might be boring, but the smut is coming soon...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes tremble awake to your spacious bedroom, expensive linens caressing your body. Another day of inhabiting the Kingdom of Rose, another day of excruciatingly waiting for the day your life ends. You were the princess of Rose, heir to the throne of another kingdom that you would soon call home. The problem was that you did not know where that kingdom would be. You rub your eyes and yawn, looking out of your window to see the luscious courtyard. Your mind wanders elsewhere, and a knock interrupts your thoughts.</p><p>Your beloved mother enters the room, a cup of tea in her hand. She sets down the drink on your bedside table and makes her way to you. As she sits down beside you, unease gnaws at your stomach. She takes a profound sigh, and her empty eyes look out your window.</p><p>"Your father and I discovered someone for you. In the kingdom of Sina," she says feebly, avoiding your eyes. You conceal your shock well, but your voice gives you away. "So soon?" you say, with a slight tremor. She looks at you this time, her eyes brimming with emotion that you cannot decipher, "Yes. Look, it is time that we find a suitor for you." "But I still have a few more months to wait, right? I cannot leave, not now, mother!" you say quickly.</p><p>"You are of age and have quite the line of suitors. It is time," she says with a tired tone. You get out of bed promptly and start looking for a fresh set of clothes. "And what does father think of this?" you accusingly ask. "You already know the answer to that," she says casually.</p><p>You busy your hands in the large dresser, eyes beginning to brim with light tears. You blink them away as much as you can before saying, "You can leave now; I would like to get ready." Your mother looks outside for another moment before silently excusing herself.</p><p>You walk over to the adorned vanity and stare at the reflection looking back at you. Your face looks somber, but you quickly scrunch your fists in frustration and force a look of confidence. <em>You were going to change your father's mind, no matter what</em>, you thought. </p><p>Your life couldn't conclude this early.</p><p>***</p><p>You walk into the grand hall, advisors, and maids silently treading the sides of the hallways. You walk with confidence, a small clack of your heels echoing the hollow chambers. Before you can get to the broad table where your father is seated, an advisor-your closest friend- ushers over to you. You quickly notice the sharp panic in his eyes.</p><p>"Your highness," he starts, giving a rushed bow. "Over two hundred new refugees came in from the east this week; it's back to the number it was two years ago," he says anxiously. You look to the floor and pinch the bridge of your nose. <em>The kingdom of Sina was towards the east</em>, you recall. "What's so wrong about that? We should be providing security to them, Armin," you say with confusion.</p><p>"That's not the problem," he sighs your name. "Based on these reports I've received from the surrounding kingdoms, these refugees will not stop coming until the fool who rules Sina is off the throne," Armin speaks, his eyes darting back and forth between you and your father.</p><p>"King Ackerman, was it? Sure the way he directs his portion of the kingdom is slightly atypical. Isn't he the one who runs his markets with outrageous prices?" you mutter, your mind racing with thoughts. "Correct," Armin whispers.</p><p>"The refugees in question possess all one thing in common: the reason they left was because of his brutal ways of authority. They want him off the throne," Armin says anxiously. You widen your eyes as you stare at him. "Dethrone him? It's bound to happen. Why doesn't he step down and allow his son to take over?" you say incredulously.</p><p>"He wants to reign for as much time as possible; he even said it himself!" Armin complains. "And like you said, your highness, the refugees are always welcome to travel and reside here in Rose. However, if more come, there's bound to be trouble," he says quickly. You nod your head, soaking up the information." Right… Armin, I need you to request Jean to the castle. We should explain the situation to him so he can gather more reports," you say with an authoritative ring.</p><p>Armin bows his head and leans into your ear, "And by the way, on his king's orders, I was not to notify you about this report." He looks at you with seriousness, and you slowly nod at his words. Armin clears his throat and turns away, leaving the chambers.</p><p>You shake your head to clear your thoughts. <em>Why was King Ackerman executing all these things? And how bad is it in Sina for hundreds of townspeople to flee here?</em> You make your way over to the large table littered with files and reports. You quickly bow and sit beside your father. "Father, I was told you would be down here," you say calmly.</p><p>"Ah, hello, my dear. Yes, I was finishing up some reports, you see," your father says gruffly. You pick up a newspaper on the table and carefully read the title: "REPORT: DETHRONE KING ACKERMAN?" Shivers run through your back, and as you begin to follow the paper, you feel a cold hand slap yours. The ring in the air is enough for other advisors to stop and look up at the commotion; you're frozen in fear.</p><p>Your father drones your name. "This is no job for a princess. I understand that your mother has communicated the news to you?", he says bored. Your eyes fixate on the ground. You feel smaller than before. "Indeed, father. And may I inquire who this suitor is?" you say nervously.</p><p>"Levi. Levi Ackerman", your father says naturally. You feel your stomach cave into itself. "Levi Ackerman? The son of King Ackerman?", you quietly ask. "Now, who else would it be?" Your father snaps. "There's only one reason you're allowing this, to maintain peace within the walls!" you shout.</p><p>"Of course it is! When daughters are born into royalty, that is their sole job!", he booms. You stay still in your chair as you look up to him, astonishment washing over your face.</p><p>This was your father. Not caring, but cold. Someone who never gave a damn about anyone but themselves. "This conversation is over, father. I refuse to meet this Levi Ackerman. I am not ready to be forced into a marriage, not yet," you inaudibly say.</p><p>As you rise from your chair, your father calls out your name with a menacing tone. "Whatever do you mean, my child? Levi Ackerman is arriving at Rose tomorrow at first light," he states. You sharply turn around, and a small laugh escapes from your father's mouth.</p><p>***</p><p>Yesterday was an unpleasant day for you. Between juggling out orders from your father and writing instructions for Jean, you were exhausted as you rose from your slumber. A sinister feeling crawls up your stomach as you realize Levi Ackerman must've arrived already.</p><p>You slowly get up from your bed, careful to involve meticulous care into your daily routine to waste as much time as possible. You put on your clothes and slip your shoes on, one at a time. You hear a knock on your door, and you see a flash of brown straight hair zip through the door.</p><p>"Sasha?!" you yell, scared of the sudden commotion. She calls out your name, "Hello, your majesty! I'm here to escort you on your pop's orders." While Sasha technically worked under the king's rule as a servant, she was your best and closest friend besides Armin.</p><p>Most of the time, you wondered how she was able to maintain her job in the palace because of all the times she'd break into the royal family's food stock. You figured your mother turned a blind eye to her mishaps because she knew how close you two were.</p><p>"Sasha, do you know why you're escorting me?" you say in a menacing tone. "I haven't got a clue, but your father did give me an itinerary for your day today," she said with confusion. Your eyes widen, and you quickly grab the itinerary, your eyes scanning through the schedule.</p><p>"Hair trimming, gown fitting, bath scrubbing, and there's more too. Sasha, have you guessed it yet? My father found a suitor for me," you grumble. Her face twists into pity, and she looks down towards the ground. "I'm sorry, I knew you wanted to hang onto your freedom for a little while longer," she whispered.</p><p>"Did you settle an agreement between you and your father?" she says hopefully. You shake your head and look at the hardwood floor beneath you. "I tried, but it was no use. He shot me down very quickly," you sigh.</p><p>"However, what's in the past is in the past. I'm being forced to marry a prince in the Kingdom of Sina. Father made it very clear to me that the only reason I'm marrying Mr. Ackerman is to maintain peace within the walls," you rant, your words coming out in a jumbled mess.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, okay? Look, let's get through today, and if you do meet him, maybe you'll like him!" Sasha says optimistically. You roll your eyes at her and laugh. "You humor me, Sasha," you joke.</p><p>You sigh and usher your hand out the door so that Sasha can lead the way. As you both walk through the silent chambers of the castle, you ask, "Sasha, at what time am I supposed to meet Mr. Ackerman?". Sasha flips through the pages and suddenly stops walking.</p><p>You look back at her with confusion and ask, "Sasha? What's the matter?". She averts her gaze and hands you the paper. As your eyes follow the words written on the form, you scream, "What the Hell?". Two hours. Within two hours, you were to be cosmetically and physically pampered, only to be swept away immediately by your forced husband.</p><p>Sasha looks at you with a crazed expression. "Two hours! Wow, I would've thought the king would give you less time than that!" she laughs nervously. It was clear she was grasping at straws, trying to ease the suddenly tense mood. You shake your head to clear your thoughts. "Okay. Okay… two hours, I can work with that, right?" your voice starts to shake. Sasha nods her head in an unconvincing way.</p><p>You both resume walking and head towards the women's room. The queen and servants are waiting for you there. As you and Sasha enter the room, you dare not let anyone see your disappointed and worried look on your face. You hold your head up high and walk over to the small chair beside your mother.</p><p>"Hello, darling," your mother says. You simply nod your head towards her and ask, "I have two hours to get ready," you say in an annoyed tone. You look over to the group of servants and say, "Ladies, you may do anything you like to my appearance. I am your creative canvas today". They look at each other with an apprehensive look before making their way over to you. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sasha gorging on a small plate of tarts.</p><p>As you're getting your hair done, you call for a servant stationed at the women's room entrance. "Ma'am, would you be so kind as to send Armin Arlert to the women's room, please?" you say kindly. The servant peers over to your mother, to which she gives a small nod. Females are the only ones allowed in the women's room unless approved by the queen.</p><p>The servant smiles at me. She writes a small note addressed to Armin and hurries out of the room. "Why do you need Armin, my dear?" your mother wondered. "That's between Armin and me, mother. However, I can assure you that it's nothing you need to worry about," you promised. You can feel your mother's eyes on you for a long time before you hear a knock.</p><p>"You may enter," your mother stated. Armin appears at the entrance, a nervous expression plastered onto his face. You quickly get up from your seat and walk out of the opening, quickly grabbing Armin's hand leading him to a stairwell. He yelps your name in surprise, but you ignore him. "Armin, you need to stop being so nervous all the time. It's practically written all over your face!" you exclaim.</p><p>He gives a short laugh and says, "I apologize your highness. But when I'm called to the women's room, I always feel like I'm in trouble." You laugh and look around the surrounding area, making sure nobody can hear you speak. "Armin, have you been in contact with Jean?" you whisper. His humorous mood vanishes, and a look of seriousness washes over his face. "Yes. I was able to send him your instructions. He should be in contact with you soon after…" he drifts off. You look down. "After I've been sent off to Sina," you finish.</p><p>He grimly smiles at you. "As your personal advisor and one of your closest friends, I feel like it's my duty to come with you," Armin confesses. You nod and stare deeply into his eyes. "I agree. I'll talk to my mother about it; I think she'd allow it," you mutter. He smiles at you again, this time with happiness in his eyes. "I should start heading back, but thank you for coming," you stated. "No problem, I'm happy to be of service," he replies and sets off towards his office.</p><p>You feel better after talking to Armin. After he's left your sight, you head towards the women's room. You sighed as you reached the doors. Pampering was something you usually enjoyed; however, knowing what was beyond the activity made your throat close into itself, tears threatening to leave your eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>You anxiously look at the clock. It's been approximately an hour and forty-five minutes since you've been in the women's room, and your stomach is beginning to tie itself in knots. You are entirely ready now, seamstresses crowding around you as they fix any finishing touches on your gown. You thank the surrounding seamstresses for their hard work, and you begin to feel the tension in your stomach slowly edging away. Your ease is quickly shut down as you hear a hard knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," your mother replies. A servant walks in with a small note on a silver platter. She hands it to your mother, and you watch her eyes gaze across the paper. "They're ready for you now," your mother states. You look to the ground as you start to feel dizzy. "Please give me just a minute to compose myself," you weakly mutter.</p><p>Your mother nods and rises from her chair as seamstresses tidy up any creases made on her dress. You close your eyes and count to 10. The breathing tactic usually helps you calm yourself. However, it's no use. You heavily sigh and slowly get up from your chair. "Alright, mother. I'm ready," you sigh.</p><p>Your mother looks back at you and says, "Follow me. We are instructed to arrive at the main hall." You meekly nod and follow closely behind. As you walk, you remember your promise to Armin. "Mother, I think it'd be wise to have my advisor come with me to Sina. I believe it'd be too much of a hassle to find a new one," you start. Your mother keeps walking forward and says, "You're right. I'll have that taken care of right away. Good thinking, my darling."</p><p>You hide your surprise behind her. <em>Was it really that easy? You had expected a fight or at least a small complaint</em>. You silently shrug and say, "Thank you, I appreciate it."</p><p>Every step you take feels like a step taken towards hell. The closer you get to the main hall, the harder it gets to walk. As you both stride towards the ornate doors of the main entrance, two palace guards are stationed there, along with Armin waiting for your arrival. You try to smile at him, but it feels as if your face is contorted in fear.</p><p>You and your mother reach the grand doors, and you both stop in your tracks. Your mother looks down on you and whispers, "Are you ready to meet your suitor?" You look at the floor, ignoring her nagging gaze. "I've no choice but to say yes, mother," you stammer. A grim line settles on her lips as she nods to the palace guards.</p><p>"Of course, your highness," the guards exclaim, and they slowly pull the doors out. A large creak screeches out from the heavy doors, and you can't help but cringe back from the sudden noise. As you look around the main hall, you see a group of men talking amongst themselves. After opening the doors, their eyes all settle onto no one other than you. You slightly step in towards your mother, hiding from their stares.</p><p>"Ladies! Please, enter," your father exclaims. You and your mother slowly walk towards the group, and you keep your gaze to the ground, afraid to look up. "Please meet our esteemed guests, King Ackerman and Prince Levi Ackerman of Sina," your father states. You hear your mother say, "Pleased to meet you. I hope your journey was peaceful."</p><p>You give a small nod, careful not to meet anyone's eyes. Your father grunts disapprovingly, but you ignore the remark. You feel a pair of eyes trained on you and hear approaching footsteps. You look back up from the ground to see a handsome face greet yours.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you. I'm Levi Ackerman," he says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Since this is an AU, it might be a little slow at first, but only because I have to set up the story! If you are interested in seeing more work from me please comment below~</p><p>I've made a Tumblr for more content, it'll most likely be filled with oneshots and headcannons. The Tumblr is in collaboration with a few other friends, however, this account here on AO3 is all my own work, Enjoy :)<br/>https://gojos-sidepiece-number-61.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>